


Bumbleby Week 2017

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Beeunion, Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, Bumbleby Week, Couple, Cute, F/F, Female Homosexuality, First Date, Fluff, Fluffy, Homosexuality, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbians, Love, Multi, Parents, Poly Parents, Polyamory, Recovery, Romance, White Rose - Freeform, White Rose too!, complicated relationship, garden, lesbian couple, lots of AUs, lots of fluff, prompts, relationships, yin and yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just like the White Rose Week, I'm entering and taking part in Bumbleby Week! So here are seven short pieces from all manner of different prompts and universes for every day this week. There's some heartache, some fluff and love, and somewhere in the middle. Enjoy!





	1. Yin and Yang

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave some lovely (or even nasty) comments and share the love for the bees for all to see! I reply to every single comment, so hit 'em up!!

Blake and Yang hiked up the small incline, the slightly more chipper faunus edging on ahead and steadying her breath. It was so cold here, but the vibrant and cloudless sky was alight with the sight of a billion stars and numerous constellations. It was magnificent to walk under. 

Like a blanket of dark navy with tiny holes scattered all around it at different intensities of light. Blake’s yellow cat eyes were fixated on the small constellation of Draconius. One of the widest and brightest constellations in the sky from this area of Mistral, Draconius was also Yang’s zodiac sign, and while the blonde herself didn’t ever read into it, Blake did. She loved that Yang was a Draconius, for Blake was a Revirnus, the opposing sign. And the faunus was more than a little inclined to the signs of the zodiac. She knew all her friends’ signs and all their meanings.Twas not an obsession, but a heavy interest of the feline faunus’s since she had read ‘The Woman In The Stars’ - a novella by one of her favourite writers. 

While Yang was not as absorbed with the zodiac as her beloved, she still grinned when the faunus made it the topic of conversation. She was always a little more enthusiastic about it than some other topics. Whether it was a phase or not, Yang still loved that element of her girlfriend. It always made the blonde brawler grin, even in this mild cold breeze in her tank top as they climbed the small mountain. 

She grabbed Blake’s hand and the faunus helped the dragon up to the next ledge, and then they were standing close to each other, chest pressed almost against the other’s. Yang was still grinning along with Blake - the adrenaline coursing through them from the hike and climb. This small vacation across the landmass was an exceptional idea, and both were loving it. 

Blake smiled along with her girlfriend, leaning in and kissing the smiling dragon on her beautiful and only mildly chapped lips. They still tasted like that small spice of cinnamon mixed with the light flavour of the milk. Yang breathed through her grin, laughing through a barrier of perfect teeth that beamed at Blake. And the pair cuddled in the light evening dusk, as the cloud layer around the hole in the starry sky dispersed some more, the heavens clearing little by little. 

They both looked up, Blake first but then Yang’s attention being drawn by her slender finger pointing upward to the constellation she had been swept up in the sight of. “Yang… Look, it’s yours! It’s Draconius. It’s so bright.” Blake gawked, looking right up there and seeing the burning brilliance of all those distant, far, and now dead stars. But Yang kept smiling as she scooched closer to her girlfriend, holding her close and not daring to look down. Yang had a slight fear of being up this high on a mountain. 

Not of the height, but of tripping and falling to her death. Not even aura would stop a tumbling dragon down a mountain, even one this small and grass covered. 

Yang looked at her constellation, seeing the parallels between it and her. The stars were arranged in what could be considered a smiling dragon’s face, with whiskers and large eyes burning brightly. She smiled to greet it, never really seeing it in a sky so clear and a dusk so beautiful before. 

“They say that the Draconius Constellation was made when the Great Dragon Taiyang blew his breath of flame into the cosmos and created a small group of stars in his own image, so that even if his hide was brought down by disease, by pestilence or by lightning, he would be immortalised in the very space his killer lived under,” Blake told her lover, remembering from the numerous texts she’d read on the topic. Taiyang was a mighty dragon of Remnant, and his legend still survived to the day, his emblem often emblazoned on weapons, armaments and even man’s own flesh at times. He was seen as a god of the sun and of flames. “It is said that women born under this constellation will be blessed with a fire and metal in battle and in life that is not easily extinguished. And that they are destined to be remembered well.” Blake finished, looking down to her blonde soulmate once more and giving her a little squeeze. 

She cupped Yang’s cheek and kissed her gently, passionately. Their lips melted into the other’s and both smiled as they kissed on the small ledge. Yang grabbed Blake’s hand and held it steadfast, as she held the faunus’s waist with her other, and as Blake wrapped her other arm around the blonde’s shoulders. 

The pair soon got to walking again up the incline, all to the peak of the mountain - a shaped plateau that dipped into itself slightly where the small temple was. The pond was before the doors around a splendid oasis. Or so the travel journals said. No one ever came up here anymore, Mistrali Governments had placed so many restrictions upon the mountain and tried to remove it from logs. Blake was tenacious however, she wanted them to see this and pulled as many strings as she could to make sure they were perfectly fine to see the shrine.

And to make their wish.

“So what do the legends say about Revirnus? Come on I wanna hear it!” Yang beamed as she held Blake’s hand and climbed the rest of the way together, the sloping incline to the temple. As Blake had put it, they were about five minutes away if they moved as normal, but Yang wanted to keep the pace a little lighter and faster.

Blake blushed a little, gently brushing her loose strand of raven locks behind her ear again as she tried to hide her rose expression. 

“Rivernus was named after the Goddess Rivern, the woman who, so it is said, gave her entire heart to Remnant so that man and faunus would have the ability to love in their hearts. Her brother - Salazar, despised how man and faunus could love one another, and so he carved a curse into the heart of all on Remnant. But Rivern saw the peoples of Remnant below and saw what her brother had done to them.” Blake continued to tell, walking up the hill with Yang in hand still as she told the tale of the gods. The blonde with blossoming, lilac eyes, was mesmerised on Blake the whole time she spoke. 

“So the Gods of the Pantheon saw fit to name the final Constellation in the sky after her, for her devotion to man and faunus, and allowing them all to love again.” Blake finished, looking more than a little flustered herself. 

She was not the biggest fan of recalling the legend behind her star sign, but Yang’s lilac eyes were utterly sparkling in awe at the story. “That’s… Beautiful!” She beamed, skirting around Blake and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s tight waist and ever so slightly exposed tummy under her vest top.

It was beginning to get a little cold, but before Blake would ask for a fleece, she could see the peak, and soon enough, with fleeces on both of them, they reached it, gazing into the small crater below. There was the shrine, and just before it, the small meadow.

They ran for it, skidding to their already roughed up knees before the small and circular pond. 

“What are they?” Yang asked, looking down upon the two small beings in the pond. They were beautiful, one white, with a black spot on its head, and the other black with a white spot. They were fish, Koi, and they looked utterly stunning, swimming in a perfect pattern, one following the other. Or was it the other way around? Neither Yang nor Blake could figure out which one was the follower and which one was the leader. Was there even one?

Blake held Yang’s hand again as they kneeled before the mysterious Koi. “They’re gorgeous aren’t they?” The faunus asked, smiling more than Yang could remember ever smile. She was so beautiful. 

“Your… Smile… I don’t think, I’ve ever seen you smile so much before, Blakey…” Yang awed, grinning massively as she looked between the faunus and the Koi in the pond, circling as black and white. 

The faunus squeaked ever so slightly, but before Yang could completely turn to see her, Blake was already pouncing on the blonde like a panther and tumbling around with her over the lawned meadow around the pond. They tossed around like children before Blake finally finished on top of Yang, her raven locks flowing down over the bright yellow of the blonde. Feline ears were wiggling with elated happiness. Blake was so smitten and floating around in ecstasy she could barely contain herself. Once more she leaned in and kissed Yang so smoothly, so passionately and with a grinning smile.

“Did you make your wish yet, baby?” Blake asked, before kissing Yang again. She was so happy, her aura was almost vibrantly glowing.

Yang was still beaming, her own aura brightly shining like the sun she was named after. “You bet, and if you think I’m telling ya, you should reread the rules on wishing.” The blonde boasted, pouting a little. 

Blake broke said pout with another cute peck on the lips, resting her head between Yang’s breasts as she calmed down a little. She breathed a little heavily. 

“I wished that I could be with you forever… Because that’s why I’m smiling… Being here, with you. My Yang.” Blake confessed. 

The blonde leaned over and kissed the top of the faunus’s head. “If I’m the Yang… You’re my Yin. And I love you more than the days those two fish will keep circling each other… Which I hope is a long time…”

Blake smiled again as she crept up a little more to Yang, kissing her very passionately once more. “According to legend… I think eternity counts as longer than a long time…”


	2. Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2! Blake worries about Yang's restlessness after Graduation from Beacon Academy, but is suddenly thrown into a funny yet awkward conversation about the blonde and their relationship with Taiyang, then Raven, and then Summer too. Talking with all three of Yang's parents makes for an interesting evening.

“You think Yang should take up gardening, Mr Xiao Long?” Blake asked, incredulously as she sipped the green tea the blonde father had given her as she sat at the table. Tai had been renovating certain areas of the house, but the kitchen was as it always was. He smiled at Blake as he looked at her from his perch on the countertop. 

Habits picked up from his brother-in-law Qrow Branwen were starting to stick hard, all except the drinking. Tai still would not dare touch the stuff, not since his bachelor party. Qrow had nearly killed him in twelve different ways that night - all of them would have resulted in gruesome ends. Strangulation, asphyxiation, manslaughter, run over, poisoning, and some others. And the pair of raggedy men had woken up in Mistral the day before the wedding. 

They had had to make arrangements for another service ten hours after Raven and Summer had ended up marrying each other before Tai could get there. 

The blonde elder dragon ran the tap a little before catching the running cold water with his mug. As Blake sipped green tea, he was drinking water. And they could still hear the sounds of Summer, Raven, Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Glynda. The new headmistress of Beacon Academy had dropped by the same time as the old Team RWBY to extend certain offers to the residents of Team STRQ. It had purely been sheer coincidence that she would choose to visit as Team RWBY was staying over for the long weekend. It had been too long since Yang and Ruby had visited their mothers and father at home - Weiss was adamant to come along with Ruby and Yang had begged Blake to finally take the trip, even offering to head to Menagerie to visit Kali and Ghira for the holidays. Blake did not know if she wanted to take Yang up on that offer. 

Tai shifted a little as he drank. “You think she’s missing something since Graduation right?” The wise and elder dragon asked the studious and awkward looking faunus. It was as if she couldn’t sit properly. She hadn’t ever been in the same room with Tai alone yet. This was the first time and she felt intimidated. “And you don’t need to call me ‘Mr Xiao Long’, Blake. That’s my father.” Tai slid out afterwards, shifting from the countertop entirely and moving to sit at the table. 

“What makes you think she’s missing something?” Tai asked Blake, now in all seriousness, and his tenderness coming through his loving and ever so slightly gritty voice. He had that edge of sandpaper in the back of his throat. 

His lilac eyes… They were the same shade and intensity as Yang’s were. Only with Tai, there was probably no trace of crimson deep within them that could snap into being when he got ticked off. 

“It’s how she is during the day when we’re not on assignment from Vale’s Guild Office of Huntresses,” Blake explained, sipping more on her green tea, making it last as she studied all of her lover’s father. She could see where most of Yang’s looks and temperament came from. Her build, her interests, a lot of them Blake could see in Taiyang. And they were both kissed by the sun, on more ways than one. “At the apartment… She’s always a little bored. And while I can busy myself, she can’t seem to do that. And it’s getting her into ruts when we’re at home.” The faunus explained, all in the deepest confidence to the consoling father before her. 

Although she saw a lot of Yang in Tai, she also saw a lot of her own father in him. Were they all like this? Did they all have that look in their eyes? That small element of something behind the smile? 

The door opened a little suddenly. “Come on you two, what are you doing cooped up in the kitchen all alone?” Asked the taller version of Yang with her hair the shade of the darkest nights. Raven Branwen, Yang’s mother. One of her mothers anyway. Neither Summer nor Raven would ever tell who had given birth or how both sisters were even conceived. There was always more than one method. 

Ruby had always thought she was an aura baby, but Yang was never too sure with the resemblance of both Raven and Tai in her face and body. 

“Miss Belladonna, I hope you’re not trying to steal my only husband here.” Raven chuckled to herself, causing Blake to stammer, and then all out explode into a flurry of flailing and almost spilling her tea all over the table. Eventually, her thumb flicked the handle with enough force to tip the mug over and spill the remains of the green tea onto the wood. 

She shrieked as the mug landed in Taiyang’s hand off of the table, headed to smash on the floor. Raven was rubbing the back of her neck as she placed a gentle and consoling hand on Blake’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean anything by it, Blake! It was a joke, missy!” She blushed, rubbing the back of her neck again in such embarrassment. Tai was pulling a face at her while he rushed for a cloth. 

“Way to go honey.” He muttered to her as he cleared the table. “For the record, no, Blake wasn’t doing anything like that. Honestly, over twenty years and you’re the still the same sadist you were in Beacon.” 

“Sadist?!” Blake cried out again. Raven kicked the door with her heeled foot. 

“What else would you call me for marrying a stiff like you babe, as well as Summer too. I’m either a sadist or a lunatic for this size a family.” Raven chuckled again, giving Blake a wink when the faunus looked to see if she was serious about that comment. Of course, the older bird was not serious at all. She was a joker above all else when it came to her sarcasm and her husband. She had teased Tai since the day they both became members of Summer’s Team STRQ. It was rich when Tai had been lumped with Raven’s younger brother for a partner. “Come on then kitty cat… What are you talking about in here?” The older woman asked, sitting where Tai had while he cleaned the table. 

He shot a look to Raven. “Something’s up with our little Yangarang.” 

“Yangarang?” Blake asked with a sudden outburst of light laughter. She had never heard her girlfriend being called something quite like that, it was bringing her to tears of laughter hearing it in her mind again and again. 

Raven smiled, her flaring crimson eyes flickering in the light of the small kitchen. Blake could instantly see where Yang’s deep flame came from. Her burning hair, her red other eyes, her fighting spirit and the deepest, darkest parts of her. Raven, she was so raw, so unfiltered, like Jet, or some other gemstone mixed in with the hardest of ores. So earthy, with a certain element of the air. While her semblance was not the same as her brother’s - his ability to transform into a bird - Raven held something so dark within her, something she never let out. Blake could see that instantly. 

It reminded her of someone whom she’d escaped long ago. It made the faunus chilled, frozen to her seat. 

“Something Ruby used to call her when they were kids. We all picked it up eventually. So what’s wrong with Yang, Blake? Is she okay at home?” Raven asked, showing the deepest and most genuine of concern, like Yang was a baby once again. It was unexpected, to say the least. Blake had expected a brush of the shoulder. But like Tai, Raven’s eyes told Blake she only wanted to help. 

With another flicker, her swimming crimson eyes changed, mellowing into a warm and comfortable brown. Just like that. Could all the women in Yang and Raven’s family do that? Could they all just change their eye colour like that? And were there more colours to choose from? This was strange already but at least Blake felt a little more comfortable with Raven seeing her brown eyes. She looked a lot different with them than her crimson.

“She’s restless. More than that. It’s as if when we’re at home, she can’t focus on living, on being herself since Graduation. It’s like since the Team dissolved she doesn’t know what to do except… Be with me and do things with me.” Blake told the strong and hardy woman before her, seeing the understanding cogs in her head turn to calculate all of it. 

Oddly, Blake felt that Raven knew exactly what she was talking about. 

“I know exactly what you mean. Tai was the same. Has Yang tired gardening?” Raven asked, sounding a little sarcastic, but then again her face and posture were that of a completely serious woman.

Tai butted in again, passing another green tea to Blake but only pushing it as far as half the table. “That’s what I said.”

Raven looked at him to back at Blake, taking the faunus’s hand into her own, very consolingly, which felt strange at first, from Raven’s voice and all she looked like. But Blake felt herself resting at ease a lot easier than before. Was she finally getting comfortable around the parents now? It was almost impossible to feel intimidated by Summer. The ageing woman in the white cloak couldn’t intimidate a bug. 

“Is someone talking about Yang in here?” 

Speak of the devil. Summer was at the door, gently letting herself into the kitchen and then silently closing it. Presumably, the other three younger women were being entertained by Glynda or Qrow, or both. “Those silver eyes giving you more than strength in battle again, babe?” Raven asked the cloaked mother as she pulled a seat between her husband and wife, Summer’s hand gravitating to Raven’s thigh and the other to Tai’s hand. 

“Yangarang’s restless at home isn’t she, Blakey? Have you suggested gardening to her?” Summer checked, looking more concerned and a little frantic than her partners. 

Both Raven and Tai looking to Summer. “That’s what I said!” They both cried in unison. 

Blake giggled behind her hand. “Do you really think gardening of all things will work with someone like Yang?” The faunus asked, sipping the tea again. She failed to see how something so mundane, hard and boring could help Yang with her restlessness. Plus, living in an apartment meant the gardening available to them was very restricted. There was no way Blake could ask her father for another down payment on a house this time only a year after the apartment falling through. 

Yet Summer, Raven and Tai all looked genuinely serious again. “Well, if it helped Tai get over his blues, it can help Yang.” Summer cooed, cocking her head to the side as she rubbed her husband’s arm and smiled. Her faintly painted lips dazzled in the low light. 

“How does that make sense? Taiyang is the calmest and collected man I’ve ever met. And I’ve seen some men in my time.” Blake asked, not seeing what Summer was getting at. Taiyang looked like he had never even entertained stress to be a real thing in his life. 

But then Raven smiled, which let Blake know how wrong she was about Taiyang. “Oh no, Blake. Trust Summer. Taiyang was a completely different guy at Beacon. Once we all moved here, it took him months to find something to settle him and let him know his life was actually beginning for real.”

“Hell, he didn’t really snap to it until we all conceived Yang,” Summer added. 

“That is… Not to say you and Yang need to rush into things!” Raven took back, trying to cover up for her wife’s small slip up. The last thing they wanted Blake to take away from this was the idea that she needed to get knocked up. 

Taiyang stopped them at last, placing his palm on the table and smiling at Blake awkwardly. How were these three married? They were so conflicting, massively different personalities, and yet as a trio, they seemed to be complete, if a little janky. Like a clock with gears in a different configuration and yet it still told the correct time. 

“Trust us, Blake. If she tries gardening, she’ll be fine faster than anything. She’ll realise that Beacon is done and dusted and she’ll get into the rhythm of things.” Tai told the faunus, slightly scarred from the images in her head of childbirth. She may have been almost twenty, but Blake still did not want think of the inevitably faunus offspring that might be running around with bright yellow hair setting fire to everything in the next few years. She was happy with just herself and Yang for now. 

Once again, the door opened. And this time, it was Yang, and Blake instantly smiled to see her. She was always happy to see Yang, and her bright yellow mane of hair pushed back like a burning bush of sunlight yellow. She was always gorgeous. Even on bad hair days.

“Wow, what’s with the parents all crowding my girlfriend?” The smaller sun dragon asked, pushing herself to Blake and holding her. “Come on Blake. Let’s get you some therapy from this.” She mused, looking fairly angry at the trio of parents. 

Quickly, Yang ushered Blake to the door without her tea or a kiss or another word. “I expected better from you Mama Summer.” The dragon shot to her cloaked mother, shooting daggers with her eyes too. 

Blake didn’t have a chance to let Yang’s parent’s off of the hook before they were heading back to the living room. Although she could definitely hear the laughter from the kitchen. 

‘Gardening, hmmm. Maybe.’ Blake thought once she was snuggling her lover on the sofa. Gardening could be the answer.


	3. Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3! Something I wrote a while ago following the events of the Volume 3 Finale. Along with a somewhat different line of events for Volume 4, Team RWBY is living somewhat comfortably in New Beacon Academy, but the scars of events long ago still plague both Blake and Yang. How can they be together if the old world still haunts them both?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, yesterday didn't get that much love. Barely any comments. Please leave comments if you like any of these prompts, pr even if you don't. Pretty please?

Blake was about to die, she knew it, and so did her ex-partner, Adam Taurus.

It was all dark, apart from the warm and yet terrifying glow from the smouldering debris to the side as Blake Belladonna lay on the floor with her katana pistol, Gambol Shroud in her hand pathetically. The strength had been drained from her until she was now on the cold ground as the sound of hell raged outside for her to hear in horror. 

Adam was with her, of course, as destiny would have so mockingly dictated, his red hair and masked face tormenting Blake uncontrollably as he made his way to her, firmly grasping at the hilt of his long blade. Wilt, Adam liked to call it and even the mere mention of it was enough to send ripples down the faunus’ spine and strike fear into her.

Blake knew the face under the mask, how it would be looking at her in return, eyes of pure hate now and filled with a lust for revenge and spite. Adam was now the personification of wrath with the hate steaming off of him to the exposure of his past sweetheart. Having his way he’d be striking her down the next few seconds but there was a slight tingle in the air, something off with his surroundings and something off with Blake, as if she was waiting for him to strike, or something else. 

Doubt began to cloud Adam’s judgement while he contemplated why his love was looking rather calm, or least more so than when she first laid eyes on him.

The beast faunus stood over Blake, knocking the blade from her fingers with a whip of his red longsword. Adam leaned down to address her with a terrifying smile, knocking the onyx-haired beauty over to her back. 

Blake was suddenly horrified, more scared than she had ever been in her life as she looked into the slits of the mask Adam donned over his true face. Any confidence or calm that were in her eyes before was dashed upon realising that Adam was really going to kill her. 

“... I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love, my darling” Adam told her, his voice a punch of complete ice to her gut. 

The faunus knew he would do it, Adam was a man of substance, every word a fact and every threat a promise. He was like a flame himself with his rose red hair and the deepest black of the suit and the way he held his sword behind his back. 

It all told Blake Belladonna he was in a mood to start her torture tonight.   
Only, what did he mean by everything she loved?

“Blake?” There came a shotgun blast that rang all too horrifying familiar to her. “Blake, where are you?” 

It was Yang Xiao Long calling her name from behind the windows of the hall.

Blake was suddenly all the more terrified and her eyes dilated with the white-hot fear that now surrounded her as Adam looked to the outside to spot the blond girl looking for her Blake, such a dastardly and menacing smile across his handsome face.

Killing Blake would bring him nothing. Instead, he would kill the only thing left in the world that the faunus cared for. 

Adam was going to murder Yang Xiao Long. 

Adam stood straight and flicked the sword around in his hand, smiling like a bastard before Blake as he held the blade pointing down from his closed fist. 

“Starting with her,” he said rather quietly but with the same evil and devilish intent as before. 

With a spiteful stick of his arm he ruthlessly plunged the tip of his blade into Blake’s lower chest, forcing a light and desperate wince from her faunus lips and creating the boiling pain in her lower abdomen that would surely come back to haunt her should she get away from the madman. 

Yang’s vision shot around to see Blake’s yellow eyes with tears forming in them, her arm extended out as a warning to stay away from the determined lunatic looming over her. With an outburst of rage and love and wrath, Yang’s eyes exploded into a visage of blood red just like her mother’s as her hair caught fire and her fists collided together. 

“Get away from her!” The ferocious sun dragon roared, the angriest and rage-fuelled she had ever been, furious that anyone would hurt her previous Blake. 

Yang adored Blake, loved her, cherished her and would murder anything or anyone that would dare bring harm upon her. 

However, she had no idea who the redhead was or why he was harming the faunus looking so helpless and fearful on the floor. Yang didn’t care, she didn’t need to know anything other than Blake was hurt and in dire need of relief and Yang would be her knight in shining armour. How wrong she was about to be proven.

“No, please” Blake cried out in barely more than a whisper.

With a forceful push off with her right foot, Yang Xiao Long leapt into the air with her hair aflame and the rage exploding from her. Blake let slip another wince as Yang hurdled through the air towards Adam, her right arm ready and poised to deliver such a blow it would surely blow him away with ease and leave her ready to help her love. It was heroic, only Adam was smiling as Yang came ever closer toward him. 

It was heroic, although ironic and the most spiteful scene Blake Belladonna had ever witnessed in her seventeen years. 

The woman she loved hurdled towards the man she used to. Just as Yang was beginning to lose height Adam let out a single arrogant chuckle and Blake knew what was to come. 

The beast lunged forward, cutting at the sky with the red blade until he was clear from Yang’s descent pattern, a stain of red across the sharp blade of his sword. 

Yang was gone, not dead but unconscious as she flew through the remaining air past Adam and past Blake while the faunus looked to her limp body before it crashed into a stack of wooden furniture. There was no blood, for the moment, only a blinding golden light coming from what looked to be Yang’s arm. She wasn’t dead, not yet, but as Adam brought the blood-stained sword to his eye and looked over to Yang’s body as it crashed he could see his strike, for an unknown reason, had fallen shy and only maimed the blonde intruder. 

What was once Yang’s right arm, shielded by the shotgun gauntlet was on the floor away from the rest of her, completely and cleanly mutilated and dismembered. 

Adam had sliced it clean off and the golden glow at the stub was her aura stopping it from becoming fatal even as Blake clutched at her own stomach from the puny stab Adam had delivered to her. Blake was distraught as she could only watch.

He was hardly fulfilled, hardly happy with a dismemberment; he wanted to murder, a slaughter, to finish off Yang once and for all if he could not have Blake as his own. Adam whipped the sword to flick the blood from it and walked over to where the blond had crashed, ready to silence her for good with the same spiteful and vengeful smile he had had on his smug face. 

Before he could ready himself for the killing blow Blake miraculously jumped to Yang, a wall between her and the monster Adam now was to the faunus. Whatever they had once had to share, to call their own had now been destroyed, along with what Adam was. Blake hated him, every ounce of him for what he had done, what he planned to do. 

The feline faunus was sobbing, broken and defeated before her unconscious love behind her, Blake’s pounding chest now the only source of protection for her in her bad way. It was all so cruel.

“Get away from her!” Blake yelled to him, blood beginning to seep from her body slowly and undetectable by the adrenaline coursing through her. She had to protect Yang, as she had tried to protect her precious faunus. 

Adam simply laughed in her face; an evil and dastardly chuckle that shook her bones. “Now you know how it feels my love,” he mocked her from behind his mask, forever a coward and a hypocrite. “To have the one thing you love taken away like a plaything!” 

Blake was still in tears as he stood straight, the victor. 

”I loved you, Blake! I worshipped you! This is how you repay me, my love? By siding with this human?!” Adam yelled in her crumbling face, his full rage secreting from his very fibre as he gripped at his sword, now wanting to end her life as well as the blonde's. 

“You and I were going to change the world, together! Now, you side with her?”

Adam chuckled to himself again, insanity more than villainous glee. “Why must you hurt me my love?” he loomed.

With another fell swoop, he slashed at Blake, a clean cut at the neck, departing her head from her bleeding and battered body. 

Yang woke up, covered in the sweat of the nightmare. 

It was all so real, so vivid to her sleeping mind. Adam Taurus, Beacon Academy still burning and overrun with White Fang, and Blake. Blake lying on the floor before seeing her ex-partner plunge his red longsword into her lower abdomen, just as the faunus had described to Yang upon their tense reunion some weeks ago. 

Yang was completely terrified. 

The blond looked to her left to see the faunus stirring a little, flicking her yellow eyes until she was awake, and then the pains started again. 

Yang was suddenly crippled, her arm, or the stub of her right arm burning out of seemingly nowhere. She could feel the rest of it, the bone and flesh and hand that had once been there only the sun dragon could feel that swipe of Wilt across her elbow. She could feel the dismemberment all over again, only without her aura there to stop the pain from killing her.

A blunt and horrific scream left Yang’s lips, the burning, the tearing, the excruciating pain from the stub of her arm overwhelming her as she slumped back onto the pillow. Blake sat up, leaning against the wall and clutching her girlfriend close as she screamed, panting for breath.

“Shhh, shhh. It’s okay Yang” Blake was lulling the blonde, stroking her mane of blond hair and holding her left hand, allowing the patient to grip it like a vice. 

Yang was still physically strong, however emotionally unstable. 

The blonde was trembling, shaking completely all over and crying uncontrollably at the scorching pain coming from the stub. Blake continued to stroke her hair, holding her close to her warm bosom while the tears continued to stream. 

“It’s okay Yang, you’re safe. It is just me and you.”

It was all the faunus could say, just to remind her partner that it was just the two of them in the bedroom of Yang’s house. Blake knew what dream Yang had had, she’d had the exact same for the months they were separated while the faunus stumbled through Vale out running the monster that had been unleashed on the world. 

Still, Yang wept, huddling close and retreating into Blake’s chest, hiding her face and crying eyes. 

“It was him, Blake. I was at Beacon and he was there with you, stabbing you before I could get there.”

Blake wished she hadn’t told the blond, but how could she not when the lilac eyes asked? How could Blake resist anything from Yang after what she’d put her through? That was why Blake stayed, stayed and stepped up in every way possible. 

“He’s not here now Yang,” the faunus reassured, holding Yang even tighter under her protection. Blake would never let anything hurt her precious sun dragon ever again. “Does your arm hurt again?”

Yang let slip a painful ‘yes’ from her lips, it was all she could manage between the fiery pain and the wet sorrow. 

All Blake could do in response was bury her lips into Yang’s hair and kiss her firmly, wrapping her arms around the hurting woman and keeping her close. It was all Blake could do every night it happened, which was almost every night. It was undeniable that Yang would hardly ever be the same, but Blake would be damned before leaving again, she owed her partner that much. 

“It’s okay my darling,” the faunus said again, slightly beginning to cry herself from the guilt that still lingered. 

“Blake?” Yang feebly asked. 

Blake flinched almost. “Yes?”

“You’re not going to leave again are you?” 

It was such a simple question but for Blake, it was the most difficult thing in the world to answer. It wasn’t because she’d left before and let Yang fall with no rope after promising before to catch her. It wasn’t because she was actually going to leave after everything. It was because Blake simply didn’t know. 

“I… I…”

“If you are,” Yang stopped her as she stammered. The blond looked up with glistening lilac eyes and the pain still rife on her face. “Just make sure you take me with you, okay?”

Blake laughed and cried all at once. “You’ll just follow me anyway.”

Despite Yang’s knock of confidence and her missing arm, she would definitely follow Blake. Despite everything they’d been through since meeting, and how realistically toxic they may have been for each other, how daringly fatally unhealthy the relationship was for both of them, Yang would follow Blake to her death. 

As they lay there, with Yang’s phantom pains beginning to lull as the faunus stroked her stubby arm, Blake realised that, given the chance, she’d care for the blond for as long as she physically could. If nothing else, by means of an apology for ever making her live alone. 

But Adam Taurus was still out there, alive and willing to carry on his petty vendetta, but who would be next in the crosshairs before he could finally claim Blake again? Ruby? Weiss? Yang’s entire family? Blake didn't know anymore. 

He was not the man she’d once loved. Now, Blake loved Yang, and would for the rest of her life, however short it would turn out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty please don't forget leave some comments!


	4. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4! Not much to say about this one other than it's a halloween themed first date for the Bees back at Beacon before the Fall!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you liked this please feel free to leave a comment!

The ghoulish music was inescapable, filling every corner of the hall before Yang had even opened the door to let herself and Blake inside. She was not feeling the most confident about this at all - Dates on Halloween always ended badly for everyone. To have one’s first date on Halloween was surely romantic suicide for her, and yet the faunus, with feline ears exposed and fake fangs were drawn was loving the funk and groove coming from inside. 

“Who can ya call?” Flynt Coal shouted as Yang opened the door from the small, makeshift stage near the grand staircase of Beacon’s main hall. He was the night’s entertainment - Hunter by day and a masterclass singer and entertainer by night. It was a beastly transformation, especially because his costume for his creepy band looked like he was a werewolf. Yang mused that Ruby would not be happy, as her own costume was something very similar. 

The redly hooded team leader was Little Red Riding Hood, only she was the wolf this time, a werewolf too. And Weiss, her beloved girlfriend, thought it would be hilarious for her to masquerade as her elder sister Winter. But no one was understanding the joke at all because the two looked so similar. 

Looking around the room, Yang did see costumes and students that looked exceptionally good. Pyrrha was dressed like an ancient Spartan on Mistral, with helmet, cape and other armaments to make her look the part. And she looked amazing. Nora dressed as Thorus, the God of Thunders and Lightning with a winged helmet and mighty hammer to be held in one hand. She was dancing with Pyrrha (her own girlfriend) but there was no sign of the other two members of Team JNPR. Glynda Goodwitch, Headmaster Ozpin, Professors Oobleck, Port and Peach all stood near the glass doors leading back outside. The blonde was dressed in black and green, like a more evil witch from a very old movie. Ozpin only had horns over his grey hair, to invoke the devil. Port and Oobleck were dressed like Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum from Alice in Wonderland, while Professor Penelope Peach was dressed in heavy blue furs with her hair overlapped by a short wig of brunette hair. She must have been sweltering but she did look a lot like the Avatar of all elements she was dressed as. 

“Wow, everyone looks amazing! Don’t you think Yang?” Blake shouted over the influx of loud music coming from the stage. The event was a gig dressed up as Halloween costume party, but Blake was already infected by the poisonous energies coming from the mass of ghouls of masquerading pretenders. 

It seemed that Blake was a mighty fan of Halloween, but Yang could not relax like this, even with Blake as some kind of faunus vampire and Yang dressed as a cavewoman (unimaginative, but she had planned so late for her costume it had to be simple). This was their first date and Yang was more nervous than she had ever been in all her life. The masses on the dancefloor. The ghastly theme of the dance, her poor outfit compared to the Comtesse that was Blake and her amazingly inspired dress. She felt so out of place, her heart pounding as the music intensified. There were, even more, people outside scattered all around the academy with cups of punch that was flavoured with who knew what.

“Everyone except me for it seems, kitty cat,” Yang responded, a little quieter than her date. 

Blake struggled to hear her girlfriend over the sound of the band and the replying masses singing along with their were-host with the most. But she understood instantly what the blonde cavewoman was feeling. She felt a little inferior, nervous too because Blake felt the same way. While her Comtesse/Faunus Vampire ensemble looked splendid - Blake felt so self-conscious in the dress and with her ears not covered by the black bow she usually used as a disguise. She had even brought it with her, in her small purse along with her scroll and breath mints above all else. If she saw Ruby and Weiss the faunus had no doubt they would both feel better. 

The faunus held Yang’s hand with a gentle and amorous squeeze, to display her elated affection and gratitude that they were finally on a date. They’d been together for a while, and only now were they heading out alone, no Ruby or Weiss, although the other couple had to be floating around somewhere.

“I think you look great. I really like your club.” Blake smiled, trying to shout it to Yang and make her smile. While the blonde’s smile could water entire fields of crops, her frown was like the lamest of droughts for Blake. 

Yang’s eyebrow peaked, and her eyes deepened a little. She was more than a little confused at what Blake was saying while holding her accompanying club prop up for Blake to see again. “Hon, it’s a balloon.” Yang reminded the faunus, and Blake burst out into laughter. 

But then their small conversation was cut short as they moved into the mass of people near the food and punch tables. 

“Alright people, we’re gonna take it down a little in here.” Flynt addressed the crowd, his latest song fading into a whisper as the band around him shuffled. The grand piano player swapped out from the seat and the brass section took up their instruments for something a lot more traditional. The synth player (dressed like a corpse) switched up the instrumentation of his board and one of the ghoul stagehands brought on a more traditional microphone for Flynt. “But for me to perform this next song…” The maestro of ceremonies addressed, looking into the crowd. “I’m gonna need a little help from a good friend. Miss Weiss Schnee. I hope you can still play piano doll.” He asked the crowd. 

The huddled masses erupted into applause as Weiss walked from inside them. 

“Weiss?” Yang asked, shocked before getting some punch and almost choking on it. “Weiss performs?” The blonde asked again in shock. Blake was equally as gobsmacked as her, only the faunus could see this side of Weiss since she was a Schnee. 

From inside the crowd, amongst the applause, Ruby was cheering the loudest and shot both Blake and Yang a wink as her girlfriend took up the seat of the white grand piano. And sure enough, the white-haired heiress, dressed in a smaller version of her own sister’s Specialist uniform with her hair assembled in a bun behind her scalp and with the long and slender bangs falling to the right side of her forehead, she was taking the seat at the piano. 

“So tell us, Weiss, baby. Did you come as yourself tonight?” Flynt asked from the main microphone while the stagehands positioned another one to their heiress’s lips. The crowd laughed at that. 

Weiss pulled a tongue at Flynt, her senior from Atlas. “Actually, Flynt, I came as my sister Winter tonight. She made her debut at Vytal and I wanted to pay homage to her tonight.” She explained, repositioning the microphone down a little so it was at a comfortable angle. She looked more than an expert at this. 

Yang and Blake were still relatively shocked she was even doing this but sipped their punch near the corner, away from the mass of bodies and a little privately so they could link arms and feel each other’s warmth. Yang was beginning to mellow out as she held Blake’s tight waist. The faunus really had dressed to the nines in her Comtesse outfit and fangs. 

“I didn’t know your sister was that much of a monster, Weiss.” Flynt joked and the crowd laughed with his own infectious energy. “So shall we give these people a show?” The werewolf maestro asked his new accompanying heiress. 

“Yes, let’s. C minor put it in C minor.” Weiss ordered the band, snapping the brass section as well as the guitarists and bassists to follow her lead. She breathed a little, tuning herself to this foreign piano, this was going to be difficult, but the most fun she would have in ages. 

Blake and Yang were both beaming from the side, wondering what was going to be pulled out of both Weiss and the rest of the band. What songs would they even play together? “You think this was staged or is Weiss really just making this up on the spot?” Yang asked her lover, earning a small snap of Blake’s wrist to Yang’s exposed bicep. They both giggled and the blonde mellowed out a lot more, giving her faunus girlfriend an earnest and slightly embarrassed kiss on the cheek. Blake returned the favour by leaning in fully and kissing Yang on her spicy lips, the tastes of dark chocolate from the faunus and the mild cinnamon and milk from the blonde blending into something sweet and creamy in their mouths. 

Weiss began to string her fingers across the board of the piano, jotting them onto the keys like bouncing balls onto pebbles and she looked fully engrossed into the theme she was pulling from the piano’s strings. “Hit it, boys,” Weiss whispered into the piano and the keyboard jumped in with her. 

The skeleton-clad man on the kit in the back began to lightly tap on his snare and cymbals for the jazzy undertones, lightly brushing the sticks across the metals and skins before anything else. And all while Weiss continued to elongate the intro. But then Weiss began to sing, before Flynt. She would take the intro then leave it to him. 

“Give me a listen, you corpses of cheer. ‘Least those of you who’s still got an ear. I’ll tell you a story that’d make a skeleton cry, of our own judiciously and lovely corpse bride…” Weiss sang lightly, stringing her fingers across the piano keys to the right, the higher notes. And then the band all took their cues and came in all at once, beefing up the thin melody and amplifying it as Flynt took up his own microphone and directed the chorus like a ghoulish conductor of an undead ballad. 

“Die, die, we all pass away. We don’t wear a frown ‘cause we’re really okay. You might try to hide, and you might try to pray. But we all end up as remains of the day.” Flynt and the fellow backing singers slithered like serpents, maestro swinging on his stand and putting on a show while Weiss took the lead of the accompanying band and took them for a jazzy walk. The bass fell into a swing and the synth player’s hands were a light lightning over his own keys to emulate the xylophonic pieces. 

Then Flynt took the lead on the lyrics, letting most of the band fall out of steps Weiss to take centre stage on the instrumentation. 

Blake and Yang were a little more into the shadows, their punch cups still on the table as they were already making out. Yang’s smile widened as she held the faunus so close to her bosom, hands on her waist as she explored the faunus’s mouth. And Blake’s breath was a wave of fresh air, a mild hint of mint from the toothpaste and light dinner they had shared. The sound of the band drowned them out and they soon embrace the spooky parts of the gig. Yang no longer felt inferior and insecure about herself or her costume. She didn't need to as she kissed Blake and held her close. And neither of them cared for what was being played, all they could focus on was the other as they kissed in the shadows. 

A hand came between them, Sun’s, of course. Who else would be so arrogant enough as to break them apart? Yang already wanted to stick her fist into his mouth as the band kept playing. 

“There’s a place for that sort of thing, ladies,” Sun told them both. 

Blake shot his a glare and tutted as she held Yang and pulled her from the wall where she was pinning her and kissing her. “Then I guess we’ll just head there. Happy Halloween, Sun.” Blake spat at him, shooting him daggers again for about the hundredth time. He could never leave her alone, even when she was dating Yang and showing him her supreme lack of interest or even likeness in him. “Come on, babe.” She addressed to Yang, taking them both away. The monkey faunus was not even in costume. 

Yang gave an innocent and teasing smile as she waved her way away from Sun, making silent fun of him before the music changed. 

“I’m a hex girl! And I’m gonna put a spell on you!” Weiss roared at the piano. Blake and Yang both joined Ruby and they all cheered for their resident heiress rocking the crowd for Flynt while he took a break. She was still plugging notes into the piano while the guitar and bass dropped into a heavy fog of rock around the stage. 

The faunus with raven hair kissed Yang again as they moved their hips to the intense metal and they danced closely. “You’re all mine, right?” Blake asked, silently, moving her lips as she shook her hips with Yang’s, holding the blonde’s beautiful face. 

“All yours.” Yang addressed her girlfriend, and they melted into kissing again in the middle of the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to please leave a comment!


	5. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5! Something else I wrote a while ago, this day focuses on another path that could have been taken, Yang having Insomnia after the ordeal of Beacon and Blake, Weiss, and Ruby all trying to help the blonde get back to her old self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, pretty please if you enjoyed this, or liked anything about this or the other days, feel free to leave a comment!

The problem had been lingering over her for several weeks, whenever the sun retreated and the large, shattered moon showed its face. 

Ruby had climbed into bed with her ice princess to keep warm in the fatal cold and when the faunus called the blond to come under the sheets with her the anxiety would creep in from the back of her mind. 

It was the same shroud of unwavering nervousness that would keep her up all night, force her to look all around the room from Blake’s face and ebony hair, her petite and adorable feline ears to over to her own younger sister, with her arms draped all around Weiss’s bed and her legs all over the place making her take up the majority of the mattresses area and making the ice princess lie on top of her with her white hair almost covering Ruby’s face comically. Yang never felt tired and never wanted to sleep and her own mind did its best to ensure that she didn’t, all least until the wave of exhausted futility eventually took over her as it did usually every night at around four or five in the early morning, giving her three or four hours of respite to fuel for the next day. It was awful.

No matter what she did she could never break the spell, however; no solution that anyone suggested ever did any good. She tried not sleeping at all to reset her internal clock as Jaune idiotically suggested one afternoon at lunch when she was near enough drifting away. That night she had done her best but at seven in the morning she lost consciousness out of nowhere and then woke up again at eleven when Blake came back for her after missing the first class. Yang felt so embarrassed however a soft kiss from her faunus love set her right for a while. 

The next suggestion was from her dear sweet sister to improve on her sleep hygiene, although she had no idea really what that meant when she shared a bed with Blake who was in many ways a clean freak, especially with their sleeping arrangements. Nevertheless, the faunus did her best to accommodate her girlfriend and prepared clean sheets and fresh pillows. She made sure Yang was completely clean herself with new pyjamas and everything. The faunus held her tight in a warm embrace the entire night, but still, Yang was kept up by seemingly nothing, her worry that sleep was in some way a bad thing for her. 

Weiss’s suggestion was to simply occupy her mind exhaustively leading up to the hour of sleep, through training, studying or anything else to drive her mind into a state of tiredness that her body had evidently been in for days with the bad sleep. It still did her no good to be up for four more hours training up her Pokemon team to fight the Elite Four. 

Again she was doomed to spend the entire night wrapped in the warm hold of her girlfriend’s arms and occasionally checking her scroll for any social media updates at four in the morning, seeing nothing and nothing again because she was the only person who would be awake at that hour. 

Blake suddenly stirred just as Yang put away her scroll, extinguishing the light and rolling over to face her partner, her lilac eyes prominent in the darkness still as the yellow cat eyes opened to match her. Blake was at her most beautiful in the dark, not so black that she was shrouded, but the right kind of darkness with the faint glow of the moon piercing through the crimson curtains just enough for everything to be visible to Yang, and all she could really see was the set of gorgeous yellow eyes staring back at her with understanding and slight worry. Obviously, Blake was concerned that her love was kept up night after night; she wanted to help more than anything. 

“Not luck tonight?” She asked the blond in a faint and rather high-pitched whisper. Yang didn’t speak, only frowned and shook her head in the soft plumpness of the pillows. Blake took her girlfriend in for a warm and loving embrace, holding her neck and the back of her head, running her slender fingers through the soft mass of blond hair and holding Yang close to her chest to let her feel her heartbeat, maybe it would comfort her or something, put her mind at ease. 

Blake knew all too well how nightmarish it was to go without sleep, to be awake when no one else was and to feel alone without a voice except the one in one’s head. She had no idea what was keeping her love up in the night but that didn’t really matter. 

Yang whimpered a little in Blake’s arms, not cold but almost afraid for some reason, Blake couldn’t figure what. “I don’t know why I can’t sleep. It’s as if sleep is evil” she whispered as she snuggled deeper into Blake’s chest, clutching her close. 

“Do you want to sleep?” Blake asked, bringing her chest away from Yang’s face and looking at her clearly. It was a question she’d been wanting to ask for some time and an answer that even Yang wasn’t completely sure of. In truth she had lost all motivation to sleep, there was no need to and then that had spiralled into an unconventional fear of falling into the cascade of slumber. She couldn’t explain it, and it showed in the faint white glow of innocence in her lilac eyes. 

“I… I don’t know. I think so,” her words were meek, almost afraid and unsure. She felt so vulnerable, her front of abrasive strength, recklessness and her ability to take any situation and make it hilarious gone and not looking like it would make a return quickly and she couldn’t explain why. It was as if something was on the horizon, a wave of darkness creeping to warn her. She closed her eyes and calmed her mind from the chill of fear before looking back into Blake’s deep and smooth yellow eyes, her feline ears wiggling gently above making the blond feel warmer. he loved Blake’s cat ears so much. 

“I just can’t fall asleep anymore Blakey,” she added and hugged her faunus again tenderly. 

Blake planted a soft kiss atop Yang’s mane of vibrant golden hair and stroked it back downward, gently soothing her from the anxiety that she knew all too well. The brawler looked up from her little nook in Blake’s chest, her lilac eyes a little teary. “Can you help me?” She asked again meekly. Blake smiled a gentle grin and kissed her again, on the lips this time in a much-needed exchange. It lingered for a moment, the cool tender flesh of Blake’s lips setting Yang at ease again with the tingle she always had and the spark igniting inside her again as it always did when they kissed. She loved her girlfriend’s ears, but she adored her lips. 

“Of course I’ll help you silly” Blake whispered closely, resting their foreheads together and holding her Yang closely, kissing the tip of her nose afterwards. “Get one of my dressing gowns and come with me” she followed with and moved the sheets from over them, letting in the instant coolness enough to make her exposed love shiver a little. She was of course at a disadvantage with the cold compared to Blake, as the blond wore only her cropped tank top and shorts for bed whereas Blake always wore her jet black robe and underneath a shirt and shorts. 

They both got up quietly, so as to not wake Weiss or Ruby, who had moved enough so that they were now spooning and looked so adorable, Ruby with her mouth wide open and holding her partner’s arm so closely like a teddy bear. 

Yang grabbed a spare one of Blake’s robes and wrapped it around herself, melting into it while the faunus went into the closet and grabbed something rather large and crimson; it was Ruby’s double sleeping bag that would fit in two people. She had bought it the last time the team had made a venture into Vale on a mission and she wanted to spend the night holding Weiss. The blond was a little confused, startled even. 

“Why are you taking that?” She asked in a whispered yell from across the room. 

Blake shot her a smile. “We’re sleeping on the roof tonight,” she told her girl, gesturing with her eyes for her to fetch their pillows from the bed. “Grab out pillows, Love.”

“What? Why?” Yang was rather incredulous, seeing no sense in what her girlfriend was suggesting, she was more than a little wound up because of the exhaustion and show doubted sleeping outside would fix it. 

Still, Blake made her way to her with the sleeping bag in front of her wrapped over her arms with a short and cute smile on her face. She giggled a little. “Just trust me m’kay? Like I trusted you when I needed sleep?” Then Yang remembered. Blake had had the same problem and the thing that got her through it was listening to Yang’s own advice. So she had to place her own trust in Blake and grabbed both the pillows and her scroll. Sliding the glass into the pocket of her robe she took Blake’s hand and the faunus kissed her again. 

“Lead the way, Blakey.”

They walked almost silently through the school, making sure they made next to no noise to remain hidden and not wake anyone from their dorms. Of course, not everyone was asleep; Cardin Winchester and his goons were still skulking around the courtyard and the main hall being the regular pain they always were. Yang ignored them and made sure they didn’t see her or Blake. They had been less than supportive of the two coming out and being open with their relationship, and they did the same with Ruby and Weiss. They didn’t matter either way.

Eventually, Blake led her to their destination; one of the many balconies at the north end of the academy overlooking the courtyard and with a most glorious view of the tower in front of the large, shattered moon. Yang was in awe of the light and the sky and the view, it was stupefying and absolutely beautiful. She leaned over the stone of the railing while Blake contently drew the curtains inside the building, closed the doors and wedged a small book in the handles to ensure that they wouldn’t be disturbed or woken up too early the next morning. 

“What do you think? You’ve never really been up here have you?” Blake asked while she set up the temporary bedding in the middle of the large balcony. 

Yang turned to her with a smile on her face for a change and a cute twinkle in her lilac eyes. “It’s beautiful Blake,” she told her, earning a small giggle from the faunus. The gap between them was closed quickly, Yang taking her girlfriend’s hands and holding her close, looking deeply into her cat eyes glowing defiantly and warmly in the glow of the gorgeous moonlight. “Thank you” she breathed and Blake blushed. 

“Well I haven’t done anything until I get to sleep so--” her sentence was cut short by Yang removing the small gap between them again and bringing herself in for a sudden kiss, the best kind of kiss that caught her completely off guard but made her wither and melt into Yang’s strong arms. She moved her fingers and ran them into the man of golden hair again, feeling the curls and the texture as Yang did the same with the ebony locks, keeping her off hand at Blake’s slim and perfect waist. It was bliss, the moment they stayed standing and in each other’s embrace with their lips failing to part as they enveloped over and around the others. Yang always loved the taste, the feeling of the flesh on hers with the smoothness making her weak almost. She became bold, taking Blake’s bottom lip between her teeth. She saw the yellow eyes again, the look of weakness in them but the look loving innocence and thus the blond relented, moving back to just kissing her girlfriend. She didn’t want to ruin the mood the faunus had created around them, with the clear sky full of stars above them and the glow of the moonlight coming down upon them.

They stayed awake for another hour or so in each other’s arms looking up at those stars, spotting the constellations and systems dotted in the heavens; seeing what shapes they could make and then again when the faint slivers of clouds rolled in on a smooth and fresh breeze that began to make Yang really drowsy. It was the most comforting just to hear Blake’s silky tones that were pushing Yang over the edge into slumber, combined with her slender fingers running down her mass of hair. 

“See that one?” Blake asked, pointing up at one cloud in particular high up in a more recognisable shape compared to others. Yang looked up to where she was pointing, keeping hold of her Blakey tightly around her waist. 

Yang laughed a little once she found it and decided upon its shape. It was almost hunched over like a long oval with another blob at the front and then a long trail at the rear like a tail. “It’s a cat,” she confirmed, kissing her love on the cheek sweetly and with a lag that implied she was getting tired indeed. “Like my Blakey.” She gave Blake’s ears a little attention, rubbing the back of them and earning a slight purring noise. Yang giggle in retort, having to cover her own mouth to silence herself. It was the cutest thing to her whenever Blake became so comfortable she let out a noise like a purr or something feline associated. It made her more of a girlfriend to Yang and she loved it more than anything about her. 

The blond looked up and away from the cat-shaped cloud, finding another towards the tower and seeing if it looked like anything. Indeed it did. It was a long slender shaped cloud with a larger blob at the front and then two wide spanning splats of wisp either side of it. 

“How about that one?” She yawned while pointing to it to grab her feline’s attention. Blake looked and saw it, seeing how it looked and having the same idea as her girlfriend. She stretched and slid down in the sleeping bag a little, holding Yang close and moving over to kiss her one last time. As she moved away from the kiss she felt a slight vibration from her brawler’s chest; Yang was fast asleep all of a sudden. 

Blake let out a content sigh. “It’s a little dragon. Just like you Yang Xiao Long” she whispered before settling in to be the big spoon for once and to protect her over as she slept finally. It was the first night in a long while when Yang finally felt rested and recharged. Blake had cured her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty please don't forget to leave a comment if you liked this!


	6. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6! Another AU deal, sort of in the same path as Day 3 and Day 5, and here we see the first meeting Blake ever had with Taiyang (How it should have happened) after the depressing clusterf**k of the ending to Volume 3.

The hospital lights were dimmed, the last moments of black dawn lingering as the night finally drew to a well asked for close. 

So much trauma in only a few hours and the worst of it was possibly lying in the bed hooked up the repetitively beeping heart rate monitor. It was the only thing besides the victim herself that the Blake Belladonna was paying any attention to. 

She had been patched up and told nothing had been hurt beyond concern; the only good news anyone had really heard all night. Despite all of his bluster and vile tones towards the faunus she was finally away from him and to safety, her and the blond who was still unconscious and would be for the next day or two with the extent of her injury. 

Almost her entire right arm had been cut clean off by Wilt.

Yang Xiao Long was now in the hospital bed under sedation and the close tender eyes of the faunus whom she had risked her life for, and who had, in turn, risked her life to save when she hit the floor at Adam Taurus’s mercy. He was going to finish the job too; to end her life completely all in an effort to make Blake suffer, to live without the woman she completely and utterly loved. If she hadn’t leapt between them and used her semblance. She couldn’t bear to think of what he would have done her precious Yang. 

Now they were both here, alone and yet never more apart, separated by the realms of dreams and reality. Blake wouldn’t dare fall asleep and leave Yang completely alone with no one to watch over her. She was sat in the chair exactly next to the large bed with her left hand holding at the healing wound in her lower abdomen and her right gently clutching the fingers of Yang’s left making sure that the sleeping brawler knew she had someone near even if she couldn’t feel it. Blake was still worried, slightly terrified in case her Yang would never wake and that the injury was somehow worse than a dismemberment. Wilt was a deadly weapon itself with the capability of ripping through auras like they were paper, so why hadn’t Adam just killed her while she was soaring through the air to blast him? It was all so confusing and scared the faunus even more.

At least for now, Yang Xiao Long was safe, safe in the white and clinical hospital bed with her stub of a right arm sectioned and tended to with her vitals looking prominently fine. Blake Belladonna was also completely healthy, her wound was only cosmetic and healing by each passing hour thanks to her aura and the stitching. She had had the procedure done in the very room, adamant that she would simply not leave Yang’s side for anything, even her own well-being; she couldn’t leave the woman she loved. 

She had been sitting in the chair ever since, hours passing by as the dawn began to break outside the dimmed room. She was in complete silence apart from the beeping that made her focus but she didn’t mind; it was peaceful and she could rest, feeling herself drifting off into the folds of sleep.

It was another few hours that she was awoken by the door opening, a figure entering that Blake had never seen before and if she had Gambol Shroud she’d probably pull it out just to be sure it wasn’t Adam or another member of Cinder Fall’s faction come to finish off her blond brawler. 

“Who is it?” Blake almost shouted into the room, her hand still clutching at Yang’s fingers and her eyes slowly opening from the exhaustion still hovering over her body. She was scared stiff again but as soon as she saw the blond hair on his head the feeling melted. “Sun?” She called out before the entrant could turn up the lights gradually to reveal himself.

Upon further inspection, Blake could see his hair was scruffy enough to be Sun Wukong and there was no tail coming from the base of his spine. He was fully clothed too, his chest concealed by a long and cream waistcoat to match the tone of his skin. He wore slightly orange tinted pants, with single shoulder guard to cover the right and then wristbands on both arms. Like Yang, he had a strand of his solar blond hair that stuck out at the top. He was slightly familiar to Blake as if she’d seen him in a painting or a book long ago.

He spoke with a voice deeper than Sun’s. “Sun?” He asked Blake as she rubbed both eyes with her left fist, not letting go of Yang’s hand on the bed. 

“You must be Blake Belladonna. My daughters told me so much about you,” he revealed, holding out his left hand so as to not force the faunus to relinquish Yang’s. As the sand and blurriness faded from her vision and she adjusted to the new lighting she could fully see his face and the features that made it. A prominent jawline, the same lilac eyes as the girl in the bed. Blake knew this man. He was Taiyang Xiao Long; the father of Ruby and of Yang. 

Blake was stunned, but also understanding; of course it would be him, his eldest daughter was lying in a hospital bed with her right arm removed, of course, Qrow would have informed him and put him on the quickest mode of transport to Beacon. 

“You. You’re Taiyang. Yang’s father!” Blake spoke, suddenly no breath in her as she took his hand with her left and shook it, the aged hunter grew a smile at that. He knew straight away what was going on; why Blake was in the chair and not Ruby or someone else, why she was holding his daughter’s hand so tenderly and why she was so on edge when he entered the room, it was hardly a tough riddle to crack. 

He laughed at her vacancy, seeing she was tired still as he sat on the bed next to his daughter, feeling at her wrist while the faunus leaned over the chair. 

“You’re exactly as Yang described you,” he told her, a smile on his face before he looked at Yang’s injury. “I gotta thank you for saving my daughter, Blake.” The elder dragon sighed as the heart rate monitor beeped mutedly in the background. 

Blake nearly gasped at his thanks, she hadn’t done it to be thanked by anyone only to get the woman she loved away from the monster she had unleashed. She took a breath and calmed herself. 

“She saved me, Mister Xiao Long. If she hadn’t leapt at Adam he might have killed me there and then.” The faunus told him, a slight flutter in her tones at the fear of recalling the events. 

Taiyang was suddenly reviled at the mention of the monster’s name as if he knew it from somewhere before and it made him slightly angered. “Adam Taurus. I’ve heard of him. Qrow told me about that son of a bitch. He hurt Yang?” Tai asked, almost no change of tone in his voice as it grew deeper with anger. 

He suddenly snapped out of the trance he had grown into, staring deeply at his daughter’s face while she slept. He chuckled again to himself, turning his lilac eyes back to Blake. “You really as exactly as she described, Blake,” he commented again, making her mellow out and relax a little back into the chair. 

“She talks about me?” The faunus asked, somewhat in disbelief to his words. She was away from the recollection again, back to the wardroom with her partner sleeping in the bed and her hand clutched tenderly in Blake’s fingers. 

Taiyang let out another brisk laugh. “Of course!” He beamed, a smile growing on his face while he rocked back and forth. “You really think she wouldn’t? It’s hard not to talk about someone you love when you're Yang. Once she falls in love with something, or someone, they're all she can talk about.” 

Blake was blown away, he talked about it so casually and in truth, it came as a shock to the young faunus; hearing that the blond loved her from her father. It made her feline ears stand on end in the shock, however, her body temperature was rising as she looked at Yang. She didn’t know how really to respond it had taken her so by surprise. 

Taiyang stood up, grunting as he did and rubbing the back of his head in his mild embarrassment, maybe he wasn’t supposed to be telling Blake that his daughter was head over heels in love with her. Maybe it was Yang’s responsibility to be doing that herself. “Well, I don’t think she’ll wake up while I’m here,” he assumed, walking to the door and leaving Blake to hold her hand until she did. “I’ll check up on Ruby, let me know if anything changes Blake,” he asked of her, she hummed in positive response and he left, turning down the lights. 

The faunus retreated back into the chair, wondering what time it was and then not caring so long as she and Yang were both present and in arms. It would still be hours if not days before anything developed in the blond’s case before she would wake or even show signs of it. Blake deduced she should try and sleep again, to conserve her energy for when either the doctors or the rest of the team came back in to check on the pair. 

Her eyes closed of their own accord, falling back to sleep as the beeping of the heart rate monitor lulled her in. She thought she would dream, the dream of Adam or of the horrors that transpired the night before. She was on the floor with him looming over her, Wilt in his hands before he plunged it deep into her lower abdomen. 

Yang was there in a flash, screaming to his position. “Get away from her!” She was in the air, hurtling towards Adam with Ember Celica poised to blast him away. He was smiling and before Blake knew it, Yang’s arm was off and away from her. 

Blake awoke after that, flushed and almost struggling for breath as the heart rate monitor beeping came back into her ears with the high-pitched repeating resonance that told her Yang was alive. She took a large breath and blew out the fear from her bone, the thumping of her beating heart levelling out as she calmed herself, rubbing Yang’s hand tenderly. She leaned forward in the chair, swapping hands and running her slender fingers through the wild blond curls of Yang’s curls. She was so beautiful when asleep, as the faunus had admired many nights before when she couldn’t sleep and the blond bombshell was snoring the loudest above her younger sister and the ice princess. Blake loved the way her lips moved with her open-mouthed breathing and how her bust rose and fell with the inhalations and exhalations, she was blissfully beautiful in the way she was so unwakeable. 

A thought crossed her mind on its own and it enticed Blake to stand, leaning over the brawler. She may only have this chance in the hospital to show Yang how she truly felt, of her of volition and want without anyone to interrupt; the next few weeks would be so frantic and the moments fleeting with all of Team RWBY and JNPR checking up on her and the teachers wanting to know what happened from her perspective. Blake wanted to take the chance to convey how she felt even if Yang was not awake to receive it. 

Tightly holding her hand Blake bent down over her brawler and parted her lips, gently moving them to make contact with Yang’s cheek. She was almost crying, a faint tear leaving her closed eyes as she kissed softly kissed her partner.

With surprise, she felt the fingers that were intertwined with her own tense up with feeling and before she could take stock that Yang was awake her lips were no longer making contact with the flesh of a cheek but with the full and plump tender texture of Yang’s own lips. In complete shock and with tears beginning to pour down her face Blake saw that Yang was awake and holding her hand endearingly. 

She was looking back into her tearing eyes with her own luminous lilac pupils, content and in no pain at all. “It’s about time we made out Blakey.” She squeaked from the bed.


	7. Beeunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final day! Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you liked this please feel free to leave a comment and I'll reply to you! And you can comment on any chapter you liked!

Yang was looking across the ruined street of Vale when she spotted it. 

She had been aimlessly looking at the floor, kicking small pebbles of the ruined building and small pieces of a mech, Grimm bone that had not quite faded from existence, or just pieces of the armour of some unfortunate Huntsman or Huntress that had not made it to the transports in time. But then, as the wisp of wind brushed past her cheek, gracing her with that chill it forced her diluted lilac eyes up, to look ahead of her and not at the floor for the first time in months. 

It felt almost alien to look ahead of her after such a crushing weight of poor and repugnant feeling had forced her vision to see only dirt, downtrodden flora and crumbling asphalt. But as lilac eyes tilted upwards, to stare out as she walked along a haphazard path to seemingly nowhere, her firmly shut jaw-line dropped in half shell-shocked and half joyous disbelief. 

Out there, a few hundred yards away, in the ruined town where she once lived and studied and loved, stood the very thing that made her return. The one thing that the broken and stalled Yang Xiao Long had come back for save for her second golden bracelet that she was carrying in her left, and only arm, was standing clad in a dark indigo with a righteous and almost angelic glow of white around her. 

She looked very different from the distance. Not in a predominantly black attire to match her long and luscious hair which Yang had always loved about her. Instead, she was wearing a black short shirt with long and tightly fitting blackish leggings and with equally hugging thigh high heeled boots in the tinge of indigo. Only the whole glow of sombre shadow that she was famous for was this time dampened and enlightened by the long white trench coat that, from what Yang could see, was very beautiful and really highlighted the girl’s hair, even in the dull and misty afternoon of the once proud school now battleground. She looked so beautiful, only, a little different, aside from her clothes too. 

The girl looked, as if she was some kind of remnant, just like Yang was. 

As the blonde looked deeper, trying to focus on the distance and light mist, hoping that she was not dreaming or giving into her despairing mental illness, she could see those all familiar and well and truly missed yellow eyes. How could she ever have forgotten how brightly they glittered and complimented her entire form? Seeing them from across the way, Yang knew she was real.

When she looked even closer at the yellow cat eyes, Yang could also see something else, a minor detail that was so visible from even hundreds of yards away. 

Blake was crying. 

All the faunus could see herself next, was a brightly burning yellow glow lightly bobbing as it drew a little closer across the way. She saw the orange tank top covered by the darkened beige jacket and accompanying track pants. Yang had changed so much in comparison. And then the faunus looked to the left side of the woman charging towards her, at the reason she’d left her in the first place. The very reason she had torn her own heart to ribbons, why she had never gone back, only to look in the direction of the island of Patch across the ocean for six months. 

Yang’s missing right arm. 

But then Blake looked up and closer, to the blonde’s face that was becoming less obscured by the second and didn’t see the crimson eyes or the murderous glare she was expecting to make out, not the gritted teeth or the expression of absolute hate. Instead, she saw the beautiful and captivating lilac irises only they were scintillating with a blocking precipitation. Yang was also crying, but not in the ultimately angry way Blake had been expecting for so long. 

What Blake saw truly when she took a step forward and tried to dry her own crying eyes was a Yang determined to reach her with a smile on her face. And it made Blake crack, and unleash the full force of tears from her almost dying cat eyes. 

She had to move, had put one damned foot in front of the other and then the other until she was finally walking, only to break it out into a full forced sprint with the pained and guilty tears fleeing from her eyes. It had been too long and she felt her heart completely exploding as she kept looking at Yang coming closer and closer with her smile and eyes. 

It was barely more than a whisper, a fleeting hush of a word but the sobbing faunus could swear she mouthed Yang’s name, and that her heart completely stopped as she bridged the gap of yards and feet and meters until the number lowers in inches and centimeters, until at last, they reached each other. 

Until they finally reached each other. 

Reached each other, and collided into each other’s arms, Blake clutching at the jacket covering the blonde and trying to make sure she would never lose her, trying to keep Yang just so close from anything. She was holding her, holding her for the first time in so so long and desperate to ensure that nothing at all could or would part them, not Adam, not the White Fang, not the Grimm, not even the wind. 

When they landed both girls were still crying uncontrollably, Yang shaking and feeling Blake’s arm, her waist, then her cheek, just to check that Blake was real and not some trick of the mind or something else. 

“You’re… You’re real.”

Yang leaned forward, putting her lips to Blake’s and holding her the closest she had ever held anything in her life, fearing it would be the last time, that some cruel and twisted trick of fate would deliver something to show up and slay them both. She kissed Blake so deeply and frantically, just to ensure that did it, that she finally kissed the faunus. 

“I found you, Blake, I finally found you.”

Yang kissed Blake again, as deep and passionately as before and never ever daring to let go of her. She was never going to let Blake leave her again, for she would surely die before she would let it happen. 

“I am so sorry Yang,” Blake wept after their lips parted again and she further firmed her grip on the sun dragon. “I am, so sorry. I love you, Yang.”

“I love you too Blake. I love you more than I could ever love anyone else. And I’ll never ever stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to feel free and leave a comment if you liked (or even hated) this! And roll on tomorrow!


End file.
